Identities
by Gleeksonly
Summary: A Glee story, but not a normal one. Some of the glee kids are superheroes. (They were never in the New Directions together.) They met each other because of their abilities and new identities.
1. Hulk

**Puck's POV **

I come from a broken home. I lived with my mom and my sister for most of my childhood. My dad used to live with us when I was younger, but Mom had to kick him out before he had the chance to really hurt me or Sarah.

Growing up was hard. I was the kid that sat alone at lunch, the kid picked last in gym class, and I was always blamed for everything. When my dad lived with us, he hit my mom everyday. He'd come home from the bar - or wherever he'd spend his day - and he'd hit her and scream at her. My parents would fight all of the time, but the physical abuse my mom got kept getting worse.

One night, my dad came home really late. He was drunk and started a fight with my mom. He hit her and I got so angry that I finally defended her, but I transformed somehow. I was already an outcast and now people started to see me as a monster. I lost the few friends I had and Mom sent me to live with my Nana, so she could teach me how to control myself. I didn't go to school for years, so I'm not too bright and the disciplining didn't work. Everything led me to New York City where I managed to find a new family that actually gave me a purpose in the place I never belonged in before.

The others try to help me and they understand it's not my fault. Whenever I get pissed off, I can't control myself and I become that monster again.


	2. Superman

**Finn's POV**

When I was younger, it was just me and my mom. She was all I had and I was all she had. My dad died in the army when I was a baby, so I don't remember him. For a while, Mom didn't like to talk about him much. She said it was still a fresh wound, whatever that means.

As I got older, I realized how much my mom needed a male figure in her life to take care of her. I realized this too late because before I knew it, Mom was getting remarried to a man named Burt Hummel. Mom and I moved in with Burt and his son, Kurt, right before the wedding.

The relationship with my mom and me weakened as her relationship with Burt grew. Kurt was gay, so he wasn't taking my place, but Burt was. I tried taking care of my mom and new family, but my mom would choose Burt over me.

In school, I began to help whoever I could with anything they needed. It made me feel good and it gave me a purpose. I don't know if I could say I was popular, but I was definitely well-liked. After I graduated high school, I moved to New York City to reach my dreams of becoming an actor. I kept skipping work because I was helping people, so I was fired. I had this weird gift that gave me strength to do things other people couldn't do. I found out about the group of people like me and figured I should see what it is.

Growing up without my dad forced me to step up and I wanted to be a dad for other people. I wanted them to look up to me and love me like a dad. I was a natural-born leader and people listened to me. I get overprotective of my friends and family at times, but it's only because I love them.


	3. Doctor A

**Artie's POV**

When I was eight years old, I got into a car accident with my mother. It left me paralyzed from the waist down, but other than that, I was fine.

For the first year or so that my life changed forever, I was pretty dependent on my family and my friends to help me with daily life occurrences.

I returned to school once I was used to the wheelchair and gaining back my independence. I was able to keep up my grades while I was gone, but as I got older, I noticed people began to pity me even more. People I didn't even know would come up to me and apologize for my accident and ask me if I needed help.

It got very frustrating. I was in the chair for years and I didn't need help anymore. I didn't like the staring and I didn't like how people assumed I needed help.

The stress got to me and eventually, I learned that I could do things other people couldn't do. It was unnatural, but I could now read minds. I guess it was because I didn't want to make assumptions of a person's thoughts like they've done to me in the past.

Reading minds showed me how people are so different than they might seem on the outside. I even began to pity others because of this power. No one ever found out I could read minds until I came to New York City and formed this group. They are the only ones who know about me and since I can't do much physical fighting, I give assignments and read minds of our opponents. I contribute to the team wherever I can.


	4. Catwoman

**Quinn's POV**

I'm the youngest child in my family. I have an older sister named Frannie. Frannie was perfect in my parents' eyes. She never did anything to disappoint our parents. I was the unwanted kid. I was always ignored or yelled at. Things got so bad, I would dream of running away or I'd pray they would ignore me. It was better than getting screamed at for existing.

Frannie got married to a man named Nick and he moved in with us for a while. My parents only grew to love Frannie even more for finding such an amazing man. They began to hate me for my lack of boyfriends or even friends.

I was teased as a young girl because I never talked to anybody. I would show up to school in glasses, and my clothes were different from the other girls. I tried to dress like them, but I didn't know how. I didn't have anyone looking out for me.

High school was a lot better for me. I got a job and I would take my car to the mall each weekend and buy girly clothes. Thanks to new clothes, makeup, and contacts, boys started to notice me. Everyone started to notice me. Girls wanted to be like me and boys wanted to call me theirs.

I trusted the wrong people and had my heart broken, which is the reason why I have a tough time trusting anybody. I got my revenge, but I haven't been the same. I can't even fully trust the people I work with on a daily basis because I'm too afraid, so they don't know about my past.

I left my parents and Frannie a long time ago. They probably think I'm dead. My coworkers are my family now. I want to trust them, but I have to be cautious. The first person I met was Artie and luckily, he knew about me and was able to recruit me. I'm lucky I ended up in New York City because now I have a home and a family.


	5. Black Widow

**Santana's POV**

When I was a young girl, I lived in Lima Heights. It was a tough town and I cried myself to sleep almost every night.

I went to school like a normal girl, but everyone teased me. They thought I dressed like a boy and they thought I was weird. The few friends I had agreed with them. I never belonged there. I lived with my abuela and my parents. My abuela hated who I was, but my parents tried telling her I would grow up and be a real girl. Abuela gave me money and forced me to take dance lessons.

I didn't use the money for dance lessons. I signed myself up for karate. I know it was the opposite of what my abuela wanted, but I needed to learn how to fight. I was beat up in school almost everyday and I was sick of it. I went to karate everyday and one day, my lessons finally came in handy.

I was walking home late one night when I ran into a group of four boys. They kept looking at each other and at me, but I didn't know why. The next thing I knew, one of them was trying to kiss me while the other three just stared at me. I didn't like it. I remembered what I learned in karate and I beat the crap out of those pigs.

After that night, I felt powerful and I realized how much I liked being in control of something for a change. It's the reason I came to New York City and joined the others. I like helping people, so they never have to feel as worthless and helpless as I used to feel.


	6. Batman

**Sam's POV**

As a young boy, I was always very close with my parents. We did everything together. My dad took me camping and fishing with my little brother, Stevie. My mom used to take me to all of my sports games. I used to teach my little sister, Stacey, football and basketball at home because it made Mom happy.

I remember the day I got the call. My school's principal's secretary ran to my classroom and pulled me out of class. They told me there had been a car accident and my parents were killed because of it.

I was devastated. My parents weren't done living, but they were taken away from me. There was so much I never got to tell them and now I'll never get the chance to do that.

Stacey and Stevie were put into the system, so they could be adopted. I wasn't allowed to raise them because I wasn't a legal adult yet and after the accident, people believed I was mentally unstable. They didn't think I was insane, but they knew I wasn't going to be able to raise my siblings. Stevie and Stacey were kept together as far as I know. I was promised they would be. They're older now and have their own lives.

After my parents' death, I was on my own. I despised everyone and I soon found myself in therapy every week. One week, my therapist brought in the man who was drunk driving and crashed into my parents' car on their last night alive. She believed it would help to talk to the man. It didn't. It just filled me with fury. He was alive and perfectly fine, but I lost my whole world.

When I got older and finished school, I wanted to go as far away as I could. My therapist suggested New York City because it was busy, so I could help a lot of people learn the dangers of drunk driving. I spoke out to people about it and its effects.

In New York, I met some really great people. Puck was the first one I met here and he introduced me to the others. I never asked, but I guess he knew I was one of them. Now I have a family I didn't get to grow up with, but I wouldn't trade them for the world.


End file.
